Twisted Love
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Jeff's having a restless night, but he's not alone. Laughing Jack is also, however the sadistic clown has darker intentions in mind than Jeff could ever have thought of... / A Laughing Jack/Jeff The Killer fanfiction. Does include gay sex, and rape. You have been warned! / Had to change the title for this site.


Okay, I swore I would never write a rape story, ever. But... Like always with me, I got curious as to how it would turn out if I did and I couldn't see me writing one between any other pairing than Laughing Jack and Jeff The Killer so yeah, here it goes... My first go at such a twisted fanfiction and keep in mind, that what I have in the tags is pretty much everything in this story. Don't take lightly to them and if you don't like anything listed, do not read this. There might be grammar errors as well.

Warnings: Rape, Male Slash. It's rated M for a reason. And I guess you could say it's underage too because in this story, Jeff is 16 and well, I picture Laughing Jack to be way past 18 so... Yeah? lol, I don't know.

Also, it is told in Jeff's point of view. I wanted to try out a new writing style, where the story is told first person rather than third.

Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

It's a usual night in the Creepypasta manner. By now, everyone should be in their bed, fast asleep, or if not that, out stalking the streets for their new found prey. I should be doing one of the two, but, I'm giving the killing spree a break for some down time. Even a serial killer such as me needs a break every now and then... Besides, Slendy's out there, gaining enough victims for the both of us... Smiles, rather than taking his rightful place at the end of my bed is gone too, out hunting, or should I say, haunting as well.

I'm all alone in my room tonight. It's quiet and should be easy for me to get the rest I've well deserved but I can't sleep. I can feel the tiredness set in, more and more by the minute, yet I can't fall asleep. Go figures...

But, I soon realize that I'm not alone in the matter, when I hear my door creak open and a tall, dark silhouette enters my room.

It doesn't take me long to realize who the other is, more so when he steps into the part of the room lit by moonlight. It's Laughing Jack, to my mild surprise.

I quirk an eyebrow, sitting up in my bed as he approaches closer. It's no surprise that he's still here, rather than out himself and it's really no surprise that he's awake like me too. I mean, does he ever sleep? I don't know...

I don't have time to consider that, when he speaks up and asks me something. "Can't sleep again, hm, Jeffy?" He asks, a twisted grin plastered on his black painted lips, as stunning white eyes peered at me, as if looking into my soul. It was enough to make me shiver, yet I'm not sure if that's a good thing, or not.

"Um..." I trail off, rubbing the tiredness from my eyes, because yeah, I' am exhausted. There's only so much a young killer can do before he tires out, but hey, there's no rest for the wicked. "Wait, how do you know this isn't the only time?" I ask in suspicion. There's no way Laughing Jack could know that, unless...

"I watch you from time to time, when I get bored and there's no one to kid around with." Laughing Jack spoke up, his grin never faltering.

I don't get scared easy, but that grin made the hairs on my neck stand up because it told of something I haven't seen before. It held devious intentions behind it.

"Oh... That's a little creepy..." I only replied, not giving it much thought. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I don't sleep, Jeffy." He replied.

"Oh, apparently not... Let me guess, you'd rather watch your fellow members when you're not out hunting?" I ask.

"Just you." He replied, his grin growing as he took a step forward, now right next to my bed side.

I swallow hard, watching him through cautious eyes, wondering what it is he's plotting. I soon find out, as he climbs into bed, over me and in my attempts to push him away, my wrists are grabbed by him and held in place above my head with only one hand of his as he pushes me to lay back once more. I have to admit... Laughing Jack's stronger than I gave him credit for.

Still, I wiggle in his grasp, trying for any means of escape as I look up to him, white hues tinted with a slight trace of fear that I wish was not there because he can see it. The smirk on his face tells me he can see it.

"Easy, Jeffy..." He says, in a tone that's both soothing and frightening.

"W-what are you doing? What do you want?" I finally manage to ask, despite my fear and already knowing what he was up too.

Laughing Jack only chuckles though, as his other hand was placed upon my cheek, caressing skin for a brief moment. Then, he leaned in to my ear, smirk never leaving his features as he whispered "I promise, it'll only hurt for a little bit" into my ear.

My eyes shot open wider, as the hand left my face, moving down to my black pajama bottoms, having no problem whatsoever in jerking them off once he had hold of the waistband of them.

Horror ran through my veins. I was now completely and utterly exposed in front of the sadistic clown (keep in mind, I wasn't wearing a shirt).

It didn't sooth me in the slightest when he took his time, his cold eyes staring me down, taking in every detail my body had to offer, and the lines of muscle that ran along my abdomen. Then, with a flick of his black tongue, he gave a lick over his lips and his sharp teeth.

"Such a perfect body you have there..." Laughing Jack muttered, his white eyes looking up to meet mine. "I wonder, has anyone else seen you like this?"

Despite my fear, I felt my cheeks flush at that remark. No, L.J's the only one who's seen me completely naked but, I wasn't going to admit to that; although, I'm sure my blush gave it all away.

"This will be fun." Laughing Jack spoke once more, his hand lingering down my body, long black nails grazing along my skin, making my body shiver under his touch and my member involuntary twitch under the action.

Afterwards, his hand left my form, moving to his very own trousers of which he, with no problem whatsoever, unbuttoned and zipped in what seemed like little time at all.

I had expected to know what would be revealed to me at least. I' am a boy after all... Yet, when he undone his pants, what slipped out was far from what I thought I would see. Where his cock should be, was none other than what appeared to be two tentacles, in a stripped pattern just like his shirt.

I gulped and briefly wondered what kind of creature Laughing Jack was, exactly. All I thought I knew about him before just went down the drain...

Once again, I didn't have time to dwell on my thoughts, when I was brought up by him, and he spoke once more from where he now sat.

"Be a good boy Jeffy, and it won't be as bad on you." The older male said, and before I could reply, I was brought down with quite a bit of force, coming face to face with one of the tentacles in a very awkward position.

"L.J!" I tried to protest but to no avail. He easily pushed me down onto one of the tentacles, shoving the majority of it in my mouth. My throat contracted around what apparently was Laughing Jack's manhood, as I involuntary tried to gag. He didn't let me pull away though. He kept one hand intertwined in my hair, while the other still held my wrists, which by now were starting to hurt.

"Don't fight it... Just suck." I heard the command, and had no choice but to do as I was told, trying not to think about it as I did so... I've never done something so shameful.

As I did my best to accept his length, rather than fight against it (how could I? It would be a losing battle against him...), I felt it grow bigger, longer, with each thrust of his hips and it wasn't long until the thing was well touching the back of my throat.

I felt my gag reflex act up once more. There was no way I could do this... Not with how big he was. I tried to pull away, and made failed attempts to plead around the length in my mouth to let me up. Yet, he didn't do so. He only cooed to me how I would enjoy it more if I just relaxed but I wasn't enjoying this at all!

The more I felt the tentacle glide in and out of my mouth, I also felt myself grow all the more sicker, and dizzier and even though I was breathing through my nose, gathering a decent supply of air was a almost impossible task at the moment.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, as I fought through what I was feeling inside and how at a disadvantage I was at this moment... I never thought I'd be the victim to anything ever again since that incident those three years ago... But... I guess there's always someone out there stronger than you, with darker intentions than you...

The thought briefly crossed my mind, as the tears ran down my face faster, and saliva now thickly coated Laughing Jack's member better than any lubricant ever could.

I felt helpless, pathetic and disgusted and the man, the one who was suppose to be one of my best buddies, was the very male striking this emotion and fear into me with giving any regard to how I felt.

Laughing Jack didn't care... And the only reason he stopped, and pulled the first tentacle out of my mouth, was so he could lay me back against the bed once more. That was my chance for much needed air and I took in deep, ragged breaths, trying to soothe the burning ache of my lungs.

He didn't give me very long however, until his hands found my wrists again, pinning them down against the bed. Staring into my eyes, he smirked once more. "You ready for the _real_ fun to begin?" He asked and I give no response whatsoever because I already know what's in store, and it scares me...

To my surprise, Laughing Jack's length had doubled, if not tripled in size.

I had never seen anything like this... I mean, Slenderman has tentacles that are pretty long but this isn't like his, I presume...

Before I could comprehend the situation, L.J's tentacle - now at full length - was back at my mouth.

I clenched my teeth and pressed my lips tightly together in efforts to not let him back in.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance for a moment, yet he already had thought of a way to get what he wanted.

While I was focusing on the one tentacle, I had completely forgotten about the second, until, I felt something at my entrance.

Before I had time to react, a sharp pain surged through me, as Laughing Jack forced his way in, in one quick movement with no preparation or lubrication whatsoever.

I couldn't contain the scream that left my throat, and by doing so, he also found his way back into my mouth.

Whatever little control I might've had, was gone now. Laughing Jack had what he wanted and me... I just had to endure it, even if it hurt...

And trust me, it hurt like hell. Each thrust into me was deep and agonizing; as well as having his other tentacle down my throat, throbbing with pleasure as it moved in and out.

All I could do was close my eyes in attempts to stop the tears that seemed to run down my face endlessly and all I could think of is that I can't believe this is happening to me.

All the while, Laughing Jack had the nerve to not only do this to me but whisper petty compliments to me through the act.

I faintly heard him say how I felt so tight and good, and how beautiful I looked, sucking him off and getting taken under the moonlight. I tried not to listen to these things that should be flattering but was everything opposite. I especially didn't want to listen to him say how much he was enjoying it, how much I was enjoying it, how much I've wanted it... How he's seen the desire for this in my eyes...

I didn't want this, did I? I'd like to think not... I use to think Laughing Jack was a fairly looking male, if I had to pick someone out of the creepypasta family but... I never wanted this... Least I think not.

My thoughts grow more distorted with the words he continues to coo into my ear and it makes me want to cry even more because I hate the fact that in some way he is right.

I mean, even though it disgusts me, I'm also hard from all this and I'm not sure if that's a good sign or not. It's only proof to Laughing Jack though that this is enjoying...

"Mm... See Jeff, you're loving this too." L.J speaks in a soft, seductive tone, as one hand lets go of my wrist and goes straight to my fully erect length and the touch alone has me shivering and a groan vibrating around the member in my mouth before I can even think to suppress it.

Laughing Jack's strokes start out slow, but increase to a rapid, fast pace only seconds later and I can't help the moans that leave me. I don't want to make such sounds but it's a natural reaction and I have no way of keeping them at bay inside. Only the tentacle in my mouth lowers the volume of them.

His movements are faster now, both lengths going at me with full force, once making me feel as if I'm being ripped apart and the other making me want to throw up. The tears still fall occasionally but I can tell that this hell is almost over.

He goes at it a moment longer, then settles down into deep thrusts, as he leans in close to me, teeth clenched to hold back his groan of pleasure, as he releases from both of his tentacles; the one at my lower region releasing spurt after spurt of cum deep inside me, warming the internal walls that surrounded it as the other one lets go in my mouth, creamy liquid sliding down the back of my throat and spilling out of the corner of my mouth.

Finally though, he pulls out of me, both tentacles shrinking back to a smaller size, as some of his cum slips back out of my entrance.

I must look like a mess of a whore right about now... But he's not done with me yet...

Laughing Jack still keeps his hand locked on my cock, stroking until he pushes me over the edge, and my cum shoots over my abdomen, some dripping down onto his hand. My cheeks flush a deep red in embarrassment.

Yet, he only chuckles, as he plops down next to me, bringing his fingers up to his mouth and taking one in to suck the creamy liquid off. He hums in delight and grins. "Delicious..." He mutters, before his eyes turn to me, a chilling gaze looking over my messy and exhausted form. At this point, I'm panting for air and I look even more ridiculous than before.

"You look even more beautiful, than I could ever imagine, love." Laughing Jack says, as he reaches over to stroke a strand of hair away from my eyes. His hand lingers over my cheek, yet I no longer have the energy to resist and the words leave an odd feeling settling in my stomach. Does he really mean that?

I close my eyes for a moment, trying to process it all but yet I'm too exhausted to do so. I nearly fall asleep, until I feel an arm slither around me and I'm being pulled into an embrace.

I don't want it... But Laughing Jack feels so warm and his clothes are surprisingly soft... He feels nice, and comfortable and I can't say no, I can't refuse the urge to lean into him.

I look back up at him for a moment more, white eyes shining with confusion, hurt and uncertainty.

He only pulls me closer though, one hand coming up to entangle in my hair, stroking gently through the locks, as the other wipes away what remains of my tears.

"It was the only way, to make you realize that you are mine, Jeff." He finally says, in a low voice that hints of honest apology. It's gentle, and a bit regretting, it sounds nothing like Laughing Jack.

However, I have no time to think about it. L.J's hand feels so good... I'm drifting off to sleep before I know it.

My worries, my misguided thoughts, my uncertainty is all left for tomorrow. Right now, there's sleep... Dreamless sleep, in the comfort of the arms of Laughing Jack.

By tomorrow, even though it's crazy to say, I'm sure I will have concluded that I'm in love with my rapist.

* * *

I gotta say, I actually like how it turned out... It's better than some of my other stories. I might continue this, but I'm not sure yet.

...

Reviews are always appreciated but flames will not be tolerated.


End file.
